


Losing His Place

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: When you have a thought at 1 am and write it into a oneshot for a future fic, help me, i'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Ryuji felt numb as he stormed out of Leblanc, ignoring the cries for him to return as he stepped out. They took the cat’s side over his and he needed someone to vent to… anyone to vent to.





	Losing His Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not dead  
> It's just Stardew Valley still has my soul.
> 
> Also I said that I would work on the next chapter of "Demon or Demons" But that's going to take some time  
> So please have this instead.

Ryuji felt numb as he stormed out of Leblanc, ignoring the cries for him to return as he stepped out. They took the cat’s side over his and he needed someone to vent to… anyone to vent to. He pulled out his phone and called the only person left who he could talk to. The phone rang for a few minutes before going to voice mail; Ryuji huffed and made his way to the station. If he couldn’t get her that way, he knew another solution. Activating the Metanav, he walked into the subway and took in the feeling of electricity flowing through his body as his clothes changed.  Now all Ryuji had to do was guess which safe room she was in, he’d hoped he get it right on the first go.

Thankfully, he could hear the sound of voices as he neared on the break rooms. Ryuji let out a small noise as he stared at the back of her metaverse outfit. Her hood was off, showing off her blue hair, as she tapped her blades against her leg. She smiled at something the other persona users had said as he approached. One of the others, Toshida Fuga - his boyfriend, says something quickly to her and jerks his head. Michiko turns around to give him a look of confusion.

“Ryu-I mean- Skull, what are you doing here?”

Ryuji says nothing and moves forward, embracing the teen in a hug and burying his face in her neck. She smells like warmth and comfort, something the blond needs and he can’t stop his body from shaking. She turns and waves the remainder of her team away, although it takes a bit longer for Toshida to leave, before turning her attention back to her best friend.

“Ryuji, what’s wrong?”

He pries his face from her neck and pushes up his mask. “Michiko… Mich… I just need someone right now. Shit happened with the others and…”

Michiko, bless her heart, sets the both of them to sit down. “I’m listenin’. What happened?”

Ryuji stares down at his yellow gloved hands and clenches his fists, proceeding to tell her everything that had transpired. By the time he finishes, Michiko’s own mask has been pushed up as she stares into the dark walls of mementos with a stern glare.

“That’s fucked up.”

“Yeah…”

“That’s…. really fucked up.”

“I know.”

“What the hell… How long has this been happenin’?”

Ryuji doesn’t say anything, just stares down at the ground with a blank expression.

“Ryuji.”

“A while…”

He hears her sigh and lean back against the chairs, she doesn’t ask how long ‘a while’ is and he’s grateful for that. Telling Michiko that he’d been taking all of that abuse for months would cause her to go into a fit of rage, just like she had when he told her about his father and Kamoshida. She shifts at his side and Ryuji raises his head to look at her only to receive a strong hug.

“Do you want me to beat them up?”

“Mich.” He lets out a soft chuckle. “Nah, it’s fine-”

“No, it’s not and you know it’s not.” She pulls back and fixes him with a stern glare. “You gotta stop being the punching bag here, Ryu, it’s going to wear you out.”

Chocolate eyes shift down to the ground, unable to meet her stare. She was right, but Ryuji didn’t know what else to be.

“I know…”

She pulls away and stands up, helping him up in the process. “We were on our way out. Do you wanna sleep over?”

“Would that be okay?” He blinks. “I-I mean with your parents?”

“They’re out of town.” Michiko looked to where the rest of her team stood. “Let’s go!”

The nightlights of Shibuya burns Ryuji’s eyes a bit as he stares down at the people. There’s a hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention as he turned to look at its owner. Toshida stands there, silver eyes staring down at him in a silent question.

“I’m fine.” He mutters at the tall third year.

“If you say so. You can call me and I’m here for you if you want to talk.”

“Thanks.”

Toshida gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the platform after giving a wave goodbye to the others. Ryuji directs his attention to the remaining members. Mishima plays with his shirt before stammering out that he’s here to talk as well before departing. Hifumi tells him that her phone is always on before giving him a quick hug and leaves for the train. Ayami gives him a big hug and Ryuji almost suffocates on her long curly black and silver hair, she leaves and promises to talk to him in the morning before following Hifumi.

Ryuji turned to face where Michiko was waiting, in her arms was Ichigo, their supposed daughter and stuffed red panda plush. He walked up to her and together the pair left the station, making tracks to her house. They were quiet for a minute or two before Ryuji opened his mouth.

“So, where are your parents this time?”

“Dad’s in America, Mom’s doing something somewhere else.”

“And big sis?”

“College.”

They reached her house and Michiko unlocked the gate, allowing Ryuji to enter first. They both entered the house after the teen relocked the doors. There was the sound of claws against tile as a shiba inu rushed out of their hiding spot to greet them.

“Hey Mocha.” Ryuji bent down to pet at the canine with a soft smile.

Mocha licked his hand in excitement before switching over to her owner.

“Ryuji, you can take a shower if you want to.” Michiko picked up the dog as she licked the teen’s face. “You remember where the towels are, right?”

“Yeah. You still have my old PJ’s, right?”

“Never threw them away. This is basically your second home.” She let Mocha go, who ran off into the still dark house. “You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you want. It’s gotten quiet around here and I hate it.”

Michiko moved towards the stairs only to pauses as Ryuji’s hand settled on her shoulder. “Hmm?”

“If the guys come lookin’ for me or askin’ about me… Don’t tell them where I am.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I ain’t ready to talk to them yet.”

“Alright, I won’t.” She ruffled his hair and continued on her way to her room.

Ryuji watched her leave before making his way to the bathroom. The whole argument with his… ex-team members still hung heavily in his head. If they truly felt like that about him, then maybe he shouldn’t go back. Maybe he’d stay with Michiko and her team, if they let him that is. He knows he could get on people’s nerves, but not once had they ever hit him or called him a degrading name. Never called his useless or pathetic… Michiko was his best friend and her team was nice... seems like they got along and were actually friends. The blond sighed; maybe his place wasn’t with Akira and the others, but with the secondary Phantom Thieves.

He left the bathroom after showering and ran the towel over his hair a few times before reaching for the placed PJ’s. Ryuji slowly shuffled into Michiko’s bedroom, where she sat staring at her TV screen and playing who knows what game. Brown eyes stared down into the mess that was the floor and he let out a small chuckle, leave it to Michiko to never clean up her room. He made to push aside a small spot for him to sleep on until the girl spoke up.

“The hell are you doing?”

“Uh… I was gonna-”

“Nope.” She patted the other side of the bed. “Up here.”

“I can sleep on the floor, Mich.”

“Ryuji.” Her eyes moved from the screen and towards him. “Have you seen my floor?”

“…No?”

“Exactly, it’s been consumed by all my stuff. I don’t wanna lose you in the middle of the night because the floor got hungry.” She patted the spot again. “Get over here.”

Ryuji sighed and joined her on the bed, sliding up to where he sat behind her and placed his chin on her head. He watched her mindlessly play for an hour before she saved the game and turned off the console. They both flopped on the bed and faced one another.

“When’s the last time we did somethin’ like this?” Ryuji asked, eye lids growing heavy from how comfortable he was.

Michiko shrugged. “Who knows? Everything was good until you know who happened and then the how fuckery and shit.” She sighed. “But I ain’t about to bring up old wounds. Night, Ryu.”

“Night, Mich.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you really can't help but write about your oc's because you love them so much and you just wanna put them into the story and
> 
> I'd include links to my OC's, but that would be spoilers :3c


End file.
